


Перевод

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кира отправлен в Четвертый отряд. Попытка смириться с несбывшимися мечтами и надеждами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перевод

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Exile by at-kb

Умелым движением, как учила его Исане, Кира расправил на кровати простынь и двинулся к следующей, держа в руках целую стопку накрахмаленных и аккуратно сложенных простыней. Хрустящие от малейшего движения рук, в свернутом состоянии они напоминали бумагу, думал Кира, отделяя наволочку от общей кучи белья.

Прошло семь месяцев с тех пор, как он получил оповещение о переводе, не намного дольше того срока, как Ичимару Гин получил должность Капитана Третьего отряда.

Ренджи без устали повторял ему снова и снова, что стоило бороться и противостоять переводу, ну или хотя бы узнать у Айзена-тайчо о причине. Но в этом ведь весь Ренджи – из-за характера его место теперь как раз в Одиннадцатом, куда Айзен его и отправил, но Кира этого своему другу никогда не скажет. Нет, после получения оповещения, все твои действия сводятся лишь к тому, чтобы без лишних вопросов собрать свои вещи, ведь всем известно, что означает перевод в Четвертый отряд.

Здесь были шинигами с явным даром к исцелению – с мягким голосом, как у Исанэ или целебным занпакто. А еще те, у кого, несмотря на длительное пребывание в каком-либо из отрядов талант к кидо так и не пробудился. Но эти шинигами в основном лечили тех, у кого болезнь не серьезней простуды или подметали казармы, а то и вовсе прочищали канализационные трубы. Рано или поздно, у всех рядовых вырабатывалась привычка к выполнению подобного рода заданий вместе со смирением быть всегда тени, спокойно и размеренно бинтовать раны, заправлять кровати и вообще исполнять любые отданные приказы.

Во всем произошедшем было даже некое ощущение груза, внезапно спавшего с его плеч. У тебя была возможность проявить себя в своем отряде, третьем, пятом, шестом – любом. Если же шанс упущен или все твои усилия были напрасны или ты просто не справился с возложенной на тебя ответственностью, то однажды утром ты получаешь вот такое уведомление: перевод в Четвертый отряд. Перевестись обратно уже нет возможности, не для тебя, поэтому лучше все принять как само собой разумеющееся, логичную в своей последовательности закономерность.

Здесь, по крайней мере, спокойно. А для тех, у кого такая же ситуация и полное отсутствие способностей к кидо, была уготовлена прямая дорога в Одиннадцатый, где тебя избивают те, кто действительно хотел там оказаться, до тех пор, пока ты сам не начинаешь верить в их философию боя и жизни.

Но как Кира ни старался не думать об этом, мысли не давали ему покоя: что же он сделал не так? Какой чертой своего характера или каким отсутствием способностей он не заслужил от Айзена-тайчо перевод в любой из отрядов, кроме Четвертого? Он знал о своей нерешительности, так же как понимал, что его навыки рукопашного боя и кидо на совершенно разных уровнях, но Ичимару-фукутайчо всегда хвалил его за старания, что наводило его на мысль о том, что он неплохо справлялся.

Когда он только окончил академию, у него было столько планов и тогда еще казалось, что все они непременно воплотятся в жизнь. Страстное желание быть в Пятом отряде исполнилось. Мечта стать Капитаном подкрепилась его первенством в достижении шикая. Теперь он жалеет о том, что когда-то послушался своего занпакто. Тогда еще крюк Вабиске способен был пронзить его сердце, но это, кажется, было очень давно. На фоне мыслей Киры хриплый голос Вабиске без устали твердил о том, скольких усилий стоило ему достижение лечащих кидо и о том, что Кира последний человек, кого волнуют чувства раненного.

– Кира-кун? – непослушная копна волос с голосом Котецу Исанэ показалась в дверном проеме, а следом за ней и ее неизменные косички. – К тебе тут пациент, позвать?  
– Конечно, Котецу-фукутайчо, – ответил он. Что за пациент желает его видеть? Неужели ту сломанную руку он вылечил не до конца.

Кира как раз расправил последнюю простынь, когда за спиной раздался знакомый голос:

– А-ах, здесь так тихо… Может мне следует перейти на шепот?

Кира тут же повернулся:

– Ичимару-тайчо!

С тех пор как Кира покинул Пятый отряд, бывшего своего лейтенанта он видел лишь издали. Немного странно видеть на нем белое хаори – худощавые плечи кажутся немного шире из-за сочетания черного и белого цветов. Но сейчас он здесь и весь его внешний вид говорит, что ничего, кроме одежды, в нем не изменилось, он все тот же: прежний лисий прищур, те же серебристые волосы, пряди которых попадали в глаза, та же аура непослушного мальчика, словно укравшего капитанское хаори и проверяющего как долго он будет оставаться безнаказанным.

– Давненько-давненько, нэ, Кира-кун? – произнес Ичимару с улыбкой, которая, кажется, никогда не сходит с его лица. – Я рад тому, что ты меня помнишь.  
– Ну, – по-правде говоря, Кира был застигнут врасплох появлением здесь этого человека, – конечно…конечно же, я не забыл…тот случай. 

Он чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки. Когда Ичимару-тайчо и Айзен-тайчо спасли его вместе с друзьями, Кира, был уверен, не забудет никогда. Именно тогда он осознал насколько жалок был на самом деле, чтобы противостоять малейшему непорядку в этом мире и впервые по-настоящему увидел огромную разницу сил капитана с лейтенантом и его. Кира готов был уже встретить смерть, но Ичимару-тайчо оборвал все предпосылки этой встречи легко, непринужденно и, казалось, не прикладывая даже особых усилий.

Впрочем, Ичимару-тайчо и в жизни со всем справлялся с такой же легкостью. Один резкий выпад мечом или словом, и все преграды на его пути прекращали свое существование.

Кира попытался выровнять дыхание. Никогда и ни с кем он не запинался. Кроме Ичимару Гина.

– Вы…Котецу-фукутайчо сказала, вам нездоровится, тайчо? – спросил Кира.  
– В самом деле, – произнес Ичимару, – недавно появился этот ужасный кашель, знаешь ли, – его ладонь, показавшаяся из длинного рукава, прошлась по простыни только что заправленной кровати, словно разглаживая несуществующие складки. – Ах, я так ужасно себя чувствую, что не смог найти в себе сил, чтобы выполнить всю бумажную работу…и лейтенанта у меня все еще нет, – под конец фразы он уже сидел на краю кровати, подперев рукой подбородок. – Уверен, что сможешь помочь, Кира-кун?  
– Сделаю все, что в моих силах, тайчо, – ответил Кира, одновременно с этим вспоминая все, чему его учили. Меньше всего ему хотелось способствовать ухудшению самочувствия Ичимару-тайчо. – Ощущали ли вы какие-нибудь признаки жара?  
– О да, – тянет Ичимару, – очень утомительно.

Кира нахмурился:

– Боль где-нибудь?  
– Хмм, угу. Постоянно.  
– Боль в горле?  
– Ага.  
– Головокружение?  
– И это тоже.  
– Бессонница? – этот симптом Кира произнес наугад.  
– О-о, даже не думает прекращаться. – Ичимару взял какой-то из приборов на тумбочке, стоящей около кровати и, вертя его в руках, спросил: – А это для чего?  
– Тайчо, – упавшим голосом произнес Кира. Он хотел попросить мужчину ничего больше не трогать, чтобы «случайно» не сломать, но слова почему-то застряли в горле, когда до него, наконец, дошло, что Ичимару над ним просто смеется.

Ичимару поднял голову, но на его лице, как всегда, было нечитаемое выражение лица:

– Хмм? В чем дело, Кира-кун?

Кира сделал глубокий вдох.

В тот день, когда ему пришло оповещение, на какой-то миг Кира позволил себе верить в то, что Ичимару-фукутайчо заберет его с собой в Третий отряд. Это могло бы стать самым счастливым событием его жизни на тот момент.

Но сейчас это уже неважно. И если Ичимару-тайчо потерял к нему остатки уважения, если он пришел сюда ради насмешек и игры в больного, Кира лучше изъест себя мыслями об этом позже, но не позволит ухудшить ситуацию, сломавшись именно сейчас.

– Прошу меня простить, Ичимару-тайчо, – сказал он, стараясь придать уверенности голосу. – Все в порядке. Я всего лишь хотел попробовать простое кидо для проверки, чтобы убедиться в том, что ничего не упустил, но по симптомам похоже на обычную простуду, так что мой совет – постельный режим и как можно дольше.

Он поднял руки и приготовился к использованию кидо, но пара тонких кистей остановила его, крепко обернувшись вокруг его запястий. Острые косточки торчали так, словно грозились проткнуть кожу. Холодно.

– Я всего лишь дразнился, Кира-кун, – произнес Ичимару, широко улыбаясь, – не волнуйся о моем здоровье.

Освободив Киру из своей ледяной и жесткой хватки, он добавил:

– На самом деле я пришел сюда, чтобы отдать тебе кое-что, – из-за ворота своего хаори, он вытащил маленький плоский предмет квадратной формы, обернутый тканью и протянул Кире.

Руки сами потянулись к предмету, не желая заставлять капитана ждать, и тут же начали разворачивать ткань. Дыхание Киры в очередной раз сбилось в присутствии Ичимару-тайчо. Что за подарок мог преподнести ему капитан? Еще одна шутка?

Лента белой ткани и…

Лакированное дерево. Черная цифра три, а ниже замысловатый символ Третьего отряда.

Повязка лейтенанта. Единственная вещь, которую он желал больше всего на свете, когда еще способен был мечтать.

Кира почувствовал подступающую дрожь вместе с боязнью уронить подарок.

– Э-это… – окончание вопроса произнести он был не в силах.  
– Нравится? – улыбка Ичимару казалась еще шире. Кира сглотнул, все еще не отводя взгляда от шеврона. Такой невесомый.

– Ичимару-тайчо, это… это в самом деле мне?

Ичимару поднялся и, подцепив пальцем подбородок, заглянул в глаза:

– Ты не будешь здесь цвести, Изуру, – мягкий голос обволакивал. – Пойдешь со мной, Изуру? Я позабочусь о тебе, – палец легко проследил путь по горлу и, остановившись у кадыка, исчез, оставив кожу гореть на месте невесомого прикосновения.

 

– К-конечно, тайчо, – за бешеным стуком сердца, Кира почти не расслышал собственных слов.

– Ну, в таком случае, – снова беспечным голосом произнес Ичимару, и до того, как Кира осознал произошедшее, оказался на другом конце комнаты, – увидимся завтра утром! И на заметку: я не люблю эту новую моду лейтенантов носить шеврон где попало, – он улыбнулся, – Но я же знаю, ты не станешь делать нечто подобное.

На последнем слове, взмахнув белым хаори, капитан исчез в дверном проеме.

Кира медленно, словно во сне, опустился на кровать, не сводя глаз со знака и белой повязки. 

Позже пришла Исанэ с сообщением о том, что Унохана-тайчо дала разрешение уйти со смены и начать собирать вещи с целью переселения в комнаты лейтенанта Третего отряда.

Кира был на полпути к выходу из Четвертого отряда, когда до него, наконец, дошел весь смысл произошедшего.

Для кого угодно слезы определенно были бы странной реакцией. Как тогда можно объяснить неверие Киры, несмотря на подтверждение, находившееся у него в руках. В попытке рассеять все сомнения, пальцы снова и снова повторяли рисовку числа, спускаясь к изображению цветка.

Значит, вот каково это, подумал он, вспоминая улыбающуюся Хинамори. Впервые за долгие годы он услышал пение птиц, суетящихся в ветвях деревьев, болтовню шинигами за стенами территории отряда и почувствовал на щеках дуновение ветра, оставившее дыхание приближающейся осени. Он закрыл глаза. Все испытываемые им чувства, казалось, вот-вот вырвутся на свободу.

Ичимару-тайчо верил в него, в то время как остальные перестали.

Он начнет все заново в Третьем отряде, и в этот раз он будет стараться как никогда раньше. Он станет лучшим лейтенантом, каких только знал Готей-13 за всю свою историю. Он никогда не забудет как Ичимару-тайчо спас его. Во второй раз.

И на этот раз Вабиске предпочел молчание.

Прямо перед Кирой Изуру возвышались ворота Четвертого отряда.

**Author's Note:**

> Original is [Here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6345128/1/Exile)


End file.
